


Untitled

by peet4paint



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peet4paint/pseuds/peet4paint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/8721.html?thread=15427089">this thread</a> at the .  This is where my brain goes when I think of a classroom. Terrible, I know.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> From [this thread](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/8721.html?thread=15427089) at the . This is where my brain goes when I think of a classroom. Terrible, I know.

_Thwack_

 _Thwack, thwack, thwack_

Rachel winces as the ruler comes down hard, harder than before.

“Shhh,” Quinn says, brushing her hand against Rachel’s lower back. “This can all stop. All you have to do is say it.”

Rachel shudders—opens her mouth then closes it again firmly.

“Fine,” Quinn says, striking with renewed determination. The classroom is filled with the sound of ruler hitting skin—with the sound of Rachel’s whimpers.

It takes a second for Quinn to hear it when it comes. Rachel’s voice hoarsely whispering, over and over again, “I’m sorry, sorry, so sorry.”

“Good girl,” Quinn says, smile slowly forming on her face. “That’s my _good_ girl.”


End file.
